


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Really it's just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was ten years old when it happened, when I met the wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leenh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenh/gifts).



> Ok so I never really write in first POV but this one just felt right, also not beta read I was too impatient lol :p

I was ten years old when it happened, when I met the wolf.

 

Grandma had fallen ill and so mother had tasked me to take some medicinal herbs to her. "But ma, what about the wolf!" I cried nervously, watching as she packed up a basket with herbs and goodies. Mother looked at me with a fond, but exasperated look, "There's no wolves out there, sweetheart. You know how grandma likes to tell her stories." I frowned at that because grandma never lied to me, sure she did tell stories, but they were all true!

 

"But--!" I started to say when mother cut me off, handing me the basket. "No buts, Rhys. Now go on, get going before it gets dark." She said, gently pushing me towards the door. Huffing a little I allowed mother to fix my red coat, pulling the hood up over my head. With that I was out the door and heading down the path to grandma's place. It was a winding narrow path that led straight to her cottage that was nestled deep in the woods. I'd only been there a handful of times, but never by myself.

 

At first every sound of the forest frightened me, making me jump and let out tiny gasps of fear. I kept expecting for a mean, snarling wolf to pop out at any moment! Gradually though as nothing happened I began to calm down, the sounds of nature now soothing instead of scary. I didn't even jump when a cute rabbit hopped out of the bushes and darted into the next one. It was...peaceful. I started humming to myself softly, enjoying the breeze and gentle rustling of the trees above me.

 

I stopped suddenly when I saw a beautiful little patch of daises growing off to the side of the path, "Grandma would love these!" Setting the basket down, I crouched in front of the flowers picking a few and sniffing at the delicate petals. Mmm, they smelled lovely!

 

"Hey there, kitten you lost?" A deep voice suddenly asked.

 

I whirled around, heart pounding at the unfamiliar voice. There was a man standing there, just behind the tall bushes. His chest was bare and he had a large hat on though it sat a little weirdly on his head. He was tanned from the sun and there was a large upside V scar on his face, though the thing that captured me the most was his eyes. They were a bright blue and green, odd and also beautiful.

 

"I-I'm not lost! I'm going to visit my grandma!" I exclaimed, voice trembling a bit. The man chuckled deeply; the sound running through me and making me shiver. "Visiting your grandma, huh? So she lives around here then?" The man asked. I nodded slowly, unsure if I should be telling him these things. Mother had always said not to talk to strangers, but this one was strangely captivating.

 

"She's sick right now so mother told me to bring her some herbs. I was kinda scared because grandma said there's a wolf that lives in these forests." I explained, feeling a little braver now. The man laughed loudly, clutching at his stomach in mirth, "Wolves huh! Well kiddo, are you scared of wolves?" His tone went deep, eyes slitting a bit and my shudder was a little more out of fear this time.

 

"Y-Yea...Wolves are scary and mean!" I squeaked. The man grinned, shaking his head and the sudden scariness went away just like that. He crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Don't worry kiddo, no wolves are gonna get you while I'm around."

 

"You promise?"

 

"Promise."

 

With that I nodded my head in satisfaction then picked up my basket, "Well I should get going mister--"

 

"It's Jack. Call me Jack, pumpkin." The older man, no, Jack replied.  

 

I figured it was only polite to give him my name too as I said, "My name's Rhys." Jack grinned widely and I couldn't tell if that was a canine tooth or a fang peeking out.

 

"Rhys...Well it's nice to meet you." Jack purred. Liquid heat suddenly went through me, pooling in my gut and flooding my cheeks making them burn red. What a weird feeling! It wasn't bad, but it made me feel like my insides were squirming.

 

"N-Nice to meet you t-too, bye!" I hastily said, making my way up the path again quickly. I looked behind me to see if Jack was still there, but he'd disappeared as if he'd never been there at all.

 

* * *

 

 Years passed and I never forgot Jack. In fact I thought about him quite often. I was 25 now and found myself walking down that same familiar path to my late grandma's cottage. She'd left it to me in her will so I decided to head down there and see if anything needed to be fixed up. The forest was just as beautiful as I remembered, spring was in full bloom and the birds were singing cheerfully.

 

Oh! There were the patch of daises again and I smiled as I bent down to pick one. "I wonder if I'll ever see Jack again." I murmured to myself, twirling the daisy in between my fingers.

 

"You called, Rhysie?"

 

Spinning around, the daisy falling from my fingers as Jack stood there in that same spot behind the bushes. Heat rose to my cheeks again, but I wasn't the same ten year old boy from before.

 

"Hi Jack." I said with a grin, moving closer until I was right up against the bushes. He looked older now obviously, more scars on his chest, more toned and broader. His face was a little more weathered as well, but no less handsome for it. His eyes were roving up and down my body as well, grinning in a pleased manner.

 

"You've gotten even cuter than when you were a kid." Jack chuckled. Another flush of warmth and I looked down a little shyly.

 

"So are you going to your grandma's again?" He asked. I nodded at that, looking back up at him, "Yes, but she actually passed away last year. She gave me her cottage though so I wanted to check it out to see if it needs any repairs." Jack looked a little surprised then slightly mournful, "Sorry for you loss, kiddo."

 

His concern was sweet and I found myself smiling, drawing closer, "its okay, I miss her, but it was her time to go." Jack nodded in understanding and I wondered if he too had lost someone close to him.

 

We stood there for a time just enjoying the quiet moment and finally I worked up the courage to say, "I did miss you too though. Even though I barely know you I...missed you." Jack smirked at that, now this close I could see his teeth much better and yep that was definitely a fang.

 

"You still scared of wolves, kitten?" He asked. Licking my lips I shook my head. I'd long ago gotten over that fear; in fact wolves were probably my favorite animal now. Jack's grin was sharp and slightly terrifying, but it also made that familiar heat sink into my gut. Arousal coiling deep inside me at the sight.

 

Jack slowly raised his hand, taking his hat off and letting it fall to the ground as two big fluffy wolf ears sprang up. He shifted back as my gaze moved lower and yep there was a tail too. He was staring at me expectantly, piercing eyes boring into me and waiting for my reaction. If Jack expected me to run screaming then he had another thing coming. Instead I moved forward, past the bushes and pressed myself close to his body.

 

"Is the big bad wolf going to eat me?" I asked softly, watching as Jack followed my mouth.

 

"Mmm, I might, but I think in a way you'll like." Jack purred, our faces moving closer. I smiled and whispered, "I know I will." With that our lips met and I was devoured by the wolf.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy first time writing in this POV its kinda easy and kinda hard lol. Anyway this is for Leenh because she drew this (http://leenhiddles.tumblr.com/post/143424536268/red-riding-hood-kid-rhys-because-i-can-and-that) lovely fanart on her tumblr and so I had to write fic~ So here it is hun ENJOY >3


End file.
